Peeta's Life
by BurnedandFrozen92
Summary: This is Peeta's point of view through all 3 books. Except in this I've got some major Gale/Peeta slash and future Cato/Peeta. Don't read if you don't like those couples


Gale smiled, his hands intertwining with Peeta, it was a week before the reaping and he hadn't seen his boyfr- Peeta for about two weeks, it was hard for them to see each other with there schedules and well... Peeta was a baker of course. Gale lead him towards the fence that lead into the forests when Peeta stood still.

"I don't know about this Gale... It could be dangerous... And we could get caught."

Gale laughed a little, "Who's gonna catch us out here, come on." He said with a smile as they went through the gate and towards the forest.

"Why do you wanna go out here anyway?" Peeta asked when they got a ways in.

Gale turned and pushed Peeta up against a tree, setting a hand on his cheek and kissing him.

Peeta kissed back, a hand resting on his chest and making the kiss deeper. Peeta didn't exactly know what him and Gale were... I mean... Neither of them classified themselves to be gay... Or bisexual. But they've known each other for years, and well... One night they just kissed and ever since then they've been together but not together. Peeta never allowed his parents to know about Gale, knowing they would chase away any of his friends.

Gale continued to kiss Peeta back but eventually pulled away smiling, and then began kissing his neck hard.

"So this is the reason you want to bring me out here." Peeta said, letting out a small moan, his fingers intertwining in his hair, "Just... Don't leave a mark..." He said, his hand rubbing his chest a little.

Gale pulled away and then gave him one last kiss on the lips, "That and I wanted to show you something." He said and took Peeta's hand, leading him to a field, where you could look out into the forests of District 12, where he had taken Katniss a couple times.

Peeta looked around and smiled, "Wow, it's beautiful." He said.

Gale smiled and turned, wrapping his arms around his hips and kissing him. Peeta kissed Gale back, wrapping his hands around his neck, making the kiss a little deeper. Gale smiled and then fell backwards, falling on the ground. Peeta smiled and kissed Gale a little harder as he laid on top of him. Gale suddenly flipped over so that he was on top, he pulled away and began kissing his neck, his hands going under Peeta's shirt, feeling his chest.

Peeta let out a moan, his eyes fluttered and his fingers ran through Gales hair, "Gale..."

Gale quickly pulled off Peeta's shirt and then his own, then slowly, very slowly.

"Gale." Peeta whined.

Gale began kissing Peeta's nipple, he had found one night that that's what really turns him on, an then he slowly began rubbing Peetas hard cock through his pants.

"Gale." Peeta moaned, a little louder.

Gale then began kissing a little lower until he began kissing his erected cock through his pants.

"Stop teasing..." Peeta begged, "Please..." His voice barely a whisper.

Gale smiled up at Peeta and pulled his pants off and then slowly pulling his boxers off, revealing his 6 inch cock. Gale locked his eyes with Peeta and then slowly licked up his member, keeping his eyes locked with Peeta.

Peeta let out a moan and then kept himself up on one elbow but his other hand intertwined in Gales hair.

Gale wrapped his lips around the head of Peeta's cock. Gale heard Peeta moan and then he slowly began sucking his dick, nice and slow, Gale had never sucked Peeta's cock before, it was always him sucking his. But it tasted kind of good, he knew that was strange but it tasted really good.

Peeta moaned and then slowly began pushing down on Gales head, guiding him, "Gale... Oh god Gale... I-I never thought you would-" then Peeta let out a gasp.

Gale began sucking even harder, and faster, he didn't want him to finish that sentence, cause Gale wasn't a cock sucker. Gale continued, deep throating Peeta.

"G-G-Gale St-Stop I'm gonna c-cum." Peeta moaned, gasping.

Gale should of stopped, he wanted to, but he couldn't.

Peeta twitched and moaned as he bucked his hips up, his feet twitching, "Gale..." He whinnied, "I-I-I'm gonna-" Peeta let out a small scream as he bursted inside of Gales mouth.

Gale grabbed onto his hips and swallowed up all of Peeta's cum. After that Gale laid down next to a naked Peeta, taking deep breaths and smiling at him. Peeta was taking heavy breaths, "I-I love you..." He whispered.

Gale stared at him stunned for a bit, he didn't say anything, neither of them had said that... Those three words... Ever...

Peeta frowned when Gale didn't find it back and then broke the silence, "My turn." Peeta said and then got over top of Gale, pulling his pants and underwear off, Peeta looked down at Gales cock, it was 7 inches. Peeta didn't even hesitate and began sucking Gales cock hard, deep throating it in a matter of seconds.

Gale let out a gasp, bucking his hips up automatically, guiding Peeta with his hand, but he knew he didn't need it, he had been sucking Gales cock for years, and new all the ways Gale liked it.

"Peeta... Oh god Peeta." He moaned.

Peeta smiled and sucked slowly, he knew that Gale was really turned on, and cummed easily, when Peeta took it nice and slow. Gale let out another moan and in minutes he cummed inside of Peeta's mouth, and he drank it up happily.

Peeta smiled and sat on his legs, he was taking deep breaths. Peeta took this as his chance, although they may give one another blow jobs, Gale had never once fucked Peeta, and Peeta was curious to why not.

Peeta pulled out a small thing of icing that he had stolen from his shop, and slathered it on Gales still erected member. Gale was moaning and Peeta figured it felt like he was still giving him a blowjob and that's why he didn't open his eyes. With one hand he kept rubbing it on Gales member and then positioned himself overtop of it, as he gently slowly moved his hole downward, The head of Gales dick slipping into his hole. Peeta let out a gasp, his eyes widening as he felt the pain.

Gale open his eyes, seeing him, and the quickly got away from Peeta, "N-No we can't." He said.

Peeta frowned, "Why not?" He asked.

Gale frowned, "I-I just c-can't." He said.

Peeta looked at him and began to get his clothes on. "Whatever." He sighed.

Gale looked at him, "Peeta... It's just I-"

"Don't." Peeta said, "For years we haven't done that, we've played a game where we kiss and say we have feelings for one another and here you are swallowing my cum yet you won't f-fuck me?" Peeta was shaking, he was pretty mad.

Gale took a shaky breath, "You want know why? C-Cause Peeta... I have feelings for someone else." He said.

Peeta frowned, as he finished getting his clothes on. "Fine..." He said and turned and stormed away, frowning.


End file.
